My Extra-ordinary Family
by Aya Akira Yuki
Summary: Meet Aido, son of Rogue and Lucy Cheney. Aido and his parents have a BIG secret that only they and Frosch know... They're secret is that they are vampires...
1. Chapter 1

This story is re-written. Authors were Keicee-nee and Takeshi-nii…

Summary: Meet Aidou, son of Rogue and Lucy Cheney. The Cheney family have a BIG secret that they and Frosch know…They're secret is that they are Va-

~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya~Aya

Konnichiwa, watashi wa Aido Cheney. I am 11 years old. My parents' name are Rogue and Lucy Cheney. I am here to write some information about my family on my diary.

藍堂 チェーニ's 日記:

My family is like no ordinary family. My family's secret is that we, Cheneys, are pureblood vampires. No need to worry, we drink blood from animals not humans unless, you piss ME off… My parents can control their anger and thirst. So can I but, once you piss me off… Well, let's just say, you won't be able to see the next morning but as you see, no one knows we're vampires. Only Frosch knows about our secret…So please keep this a secret or else…

Truly yours,

Aido Cheney

*closes my diary. Turns around and looks at you readers with blood red eyes and fangs come out* "I love my family!"

THE NEXT DAY…

"Tch…I hate the sunlight…" I say as I cover my face with my pillow. "Aido! It's time to wake up, it's breakfast time!" Mom yells. I yell back, "Five more minutes!" but then, mom had to use one of my nightmares as blackmail… "Want me to tell your aunt Minerva to wake you up?" damn… It's not like I hate aunt Minerva but it's just that she's a bit too disciplined…? When she's mad, she freaks me out. The last time I didn't wake up early, mom asked her to come over and wake me up. She threw scorpions on my bed. SCORPIONS! Ever since then, I try my best to wake up early but now, it's summer time so no school! "AIDO!" mom's scream broke my chain of thought. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I grumbled as I heard mom giggling.

~AT THE DINING ROOM~

While eating, Rogue decided to talk (A/N: He decided to talk first not Lucy :3 Interesting…) "Aido, we're going to visit your mom's old friends at Fairy Tail so get ready, okay?" Rogue asked emotionless. (A/N: He may be emotionless still but, he spoke a long sentence :3 Lucy: *sigh* Do you have to make a comment everytime it's Rogue's turn? Do you have a crush on him or something? Me: Aw, Hell no! Just when I feel like it and he's your hubby not mine :P Lucy: whatever… Me: Why so cranky? You preggers? Lucy: Go on with the story… Me: fine… :3 Rogue: -_- Aido: O_O Lucy: =_=) "Okay dad" Aido said. "Remember, they shouldn't know that the three of us are vampires, okay?" Rogue said."Okay dad." I feel like something bad is going to happen there…oh well…

~FAIRY TAIL~

Mom opened the doors and yelled "Long time no see, minna~!" every single one of them yelled, "Luce/Lucy!". Then some short, old man said "Lucy, we're so happy to see you." "I'm so happy too, master! By the way, this is mine and Rogue's son, Aido Cheney." I bowed and stood up straight. I never was that social with random people. "It's nice to meet you, young man." I nodded. Dad decided to talk "It's nice to see you…" the dwarf said "you too, Rogue. Go on and talk with everyone." Then, some stripper dropped his drink and muttered "Lu…cy…" Mom looked at him and smiled, saying "Hi Gray!" The stripper smiled while blushing, "Oh…hi!" "How are you, Gray?" mom asked hi, as she sat beside him while I stood there with dad. Dad was emotionless on the outside but I knew he was jealous on the inside. This "Gray" guy laughed nervously and said "Well, I'm fine" dad decided to make a move, I just walked behind him. "Yo, Gray!" dad said, waving. "Hi, Rogue" said "Gray". Rogue kissed mom's cheek and said "I'm going to Sabertooth, I have something do there, ok?" Mom replied, "Okay…be careful. Bye" As dad walked out the guild he muttered "bye" then disappeared in shadows while I went to the backyard looking at the pretty flowers. "Ummm…Luce, can we talk?" "Sure" "At the backyard" "Oh okay"

~BACKYARD~

They went to the backyard not knowing Aido was spying on them.

"So Gray…what do you want to tell me?" "I love you Lucy…" "W-W-W-What?!" "I said I love you!" "Sorry, Gray… You have Juvia and I have Ro-" mom was cut off when stripper kissed her on the lips! Mom put her hands on his chest and tried to shove him off of her and tried to stop her tears by closing her eyes tightly. I was about to attack the stripper when dad arrived… "Luce, I'm back. Minerva gave you some-" dad dropped the gifts, shocked at the scene before him, "Luce?!" "Rogue-kun…it's not what you think. I was li-" "Forget it…" dad went towards our mansion…


	2. Chapter 2

"Rogue-kun, wait!" mom screams running after dad. I went after mom, we both left stripper on his own. Tch, I hate strippers.

~MANSION~

"Aido, go to your room while me and dad talk okay?" "Okay, mom" although I'm in my room, I can still hear there conversation. "Rogue-kun, what you saw was a misunderstanding… I swear, you're the one I love! Remember, Rogue-kun, we're mates…" "Get out of my life." I peeked from the door, shocked. Dad left mom crying…

~SABERTOOTH~

"Bro…you sure about this?" Sting-kun asked. "Rogue-kun…what about Lucy-chan?" Frosch asked. "Frosch, take care of her and make sure she doesn't know anything about this. Sting, I know what I'm doing." Rogue-kun said "I trust you Frosch. Sting, Lector let's go." Then they left.

~MANSION~

Fro just entered the mansion… "Fro, do you know where Rogue-kun is?" "N-N-No, Lucy-chan." "Oh I see…" "E-E-Etto, daijoubu, Lucy-chan?" "Hai…"

~AIDO'S ROOM~

I was reading a book when mom came in and told me we were going to look for dad.

~5 MINUTES LATER~

"Come on Aido! Let's not waste time." "Okay, mom" "We're going to ride the train" I felt my face turn green at that word, "train". "No mom…anything but the train! Can't we just walk? It's healthy and a good exercise!" I smiled but mom was in her serious mode "No." I cried, "I don't want to ride the train! NO! NO! NO!" mom sighed "Aido…do you want to find your father or not?" "I want to…but…I hate the train!" "You have no choice but to ride it…" then Frosch dragged me all the way to the train station with mom beside us. "NO! HELP ME!" I screamed, feeling weak and scared.

~TRAIN~

I think my soul just came out of my body. "Ugh…" I heard mom mutter "you're just like your father…" again, I say "ugh…" I got knocked out while mom and Frosch fell asleep.

~FAIRY TAIL~

Erza came over and sat beside me. "Gray, how come you became quiet and gloomy after Lucy and Rogue visited the guild? Did something happen?" "Yeah…I-I confessed to Lucy a-a-and Rogue saw us, got mad and I-I just want to apologize" "Visit their mansion… I know where it is." "Good idea. Okay, thanks, Erza" "You're welcome Gray"

~MANSION~

What the hell… why do I smell blood…  
"Oi" "My I help you, sir?" a maid asked me "Where did Lucy and Aido go?" "Ah… They went to Clover Town in search of Master Rogue." "Oh okay…Thanks…Why does this place smell like blood?" "Uh…That's the new air freshener we used!" "Okay…? Thanks…" "You're welcome" Weird… I went to Clover Town.

**~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya~aya**

_**SAYONARA~**_


End file.
